bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bestia Barghest
The Barghests are the souls of dogs reincarnated trough the use of demon magic. They are sometimes called Hell Hounds, though this is somewhat untrue. They classify as Diabolus nevertheless though, Rutilus is known to make extensive use of these creatures even going so far as to create them himself There exi sts two types of Barghests, the Perfect, and the Imperfect - A perfect Barghest sports much higher power than Imperfect ones, and appears more similiar to normal dogs. The Imperfect ones are usually rapid and useless, and commonly wither away in the span of a few days. The Barghest are classified as A-Class Bestia-Type Diabolus. Being able to pressure Seated-Officers up to 4th seat quite easily. The imperfect Barghest are regarded as B-Class, though. History The stories about Barghests are many, they're the souls of dead dogs given demonic form. Once dead, the dog loses all its compassion and goodness and is instead transformed into a malicious monster. A classic example of a well known historical Barghest is one that frequents the town known as York - the creature is rumored to prey on the lone traveller in the towns snickelways at night, appearing just before and after midnight. Myths also describe them as almost always boding ill for the beholder, and it is said that when a Barghest howls, it means the death of one of your close ones. The same goes for meeting its gaze directly. ﻿ Appearance The Barghests are visually horribly twisted dogs, their eyes are red and swollen, their fur is a dullen black, sometimes with bony appendages sticking out at random places. Giving them a deathly appearance, this is however only true to those Barghest whom are made imperfectly. These are known to be in constant agony and are henceforth in a rabies-like state 24 hours a day, and thus useless in most regards. As they'll attempt to kill Human, Shinigami and Diabolus alike. When created perfectly though. The Barghest are very valuable creatures in all Diabolus armies and organizations, they're excellent for tracking, incredibly inteligent and can understand most languages in existence. Their appearance also resemble normal dogs to a certain degree, though their faces are warped with malice, the most note worthy of their features would be their glowing red eyes. Personality Barghests are commonly only out after securing the pack, or their masters. They only very rarily possess advanced personality traits, and this is reserved to the oldest and most powerful of them. And those aren't found in the living world, being kept as pets for High-Ranking Arcus Daemon most commonly. It is known that the Optimates known as Lucifer has an especially old and powerful one serve as his personal body-guard and pet. Barghests are, almost without exception inherrently evil, just like their actual counterparts, the traditiional dog is concidered to be inherrently good.﻿ Powers & Abilities Like most Diabolus, the Barghests possess many different abilities. Note that this is how Perfect Barghests have their abilities, Imperfect ones are substantially weaker. Conspicias Time '(恐怖形, ''Kyōfo Katachi; Latin for Fear Gaze, Japanese for Dreadful Visage) A Barghest has the supernatural ability to instill terror in everyone whom meets its gaze directly, this is known to work even on battle-hardened and disciplined soldiers. Holy items such as Rosario, Silver jewellry and such are known to repel the effects of this special ability. It can also be resisted trough sheer willpower, though this is very taxing mentally. '''Moderate Spiritual Power: A perfect Barghest sports among the most powerful of Spiritual Powers found within the ranks of the Bestia. They've been observed as having approximately the same amount of power that would be expected of a 10th to 7th seat, though it varies from Barghest to Barghest. Enhanced Durability: Barghests have high amounts of durability in that their Spiritual Power is so dense that it works like some sort of armor against attacks. In quite the same way as it does for Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th division. High Spiritual Awareness: Barghests are naturally spiritually aware, which operates by scent, sight and hearing. They're also able to manually track down Spiritually aware beings, and they do so quite frequently. Enhanced Speed: The Barghests are noted as being roughly as fast as a Shunpo or Sonido Expert, being able to fight on par with those quite easily, due to this being their natural speed. They very rarely tire and their common tactics are to wait for the opponent to reach exhaustion, before moving in for the final blow. Enhanced Strength: Though this is much less prominent, Barghests possess Supernatural strength. Easily able to put heavy pressure on opponents whom face them in battle, they're able to easily break the necks of a human in quite the same manner like a normal dog might do that to a cat. *'Uluatus '(酷い叫び, Hidoi Sakebi; Latin for "Howl", Japanese for "Cruel Outcry") Is a special ability that all Barghests have, this allows them to release a dreadful howl which may or may not paralyze an opponent with fear. The force of the howl is also such that it can demolish small structures and obstacles, as well as deal heavy damage to opponents; making it very useful as a ranged attack too - Finally, they're able to summon forth nightmares in the minds of those whom hear this howl, torturing their adversaries with horrible visions, and increasing that persons suspectibility to Faustian Bargains in the future. *'Uluatus Desperatio '(指呼悪夢, Yubiko Akumu; Latin for "Howl of Despair", Japanese for "Beckoning Nightmares") ''Unlike most other abilities that Barghest have, this ability is actually very rare, and it is estimated that only 1/4 of the total Barghest population can use this ability: When the particular Barghest howls, it brings to life all the misery, anguish and torment that haunts the subject, forcing them to relive these things in the span of roughly five minutes, during this time the control of their body is almost non-existant. '''Mask Spiritual Power': Barghests are almost untraceable by any means of normal Reiryoku tracking, and they're able to extend this ability to others for as long as that person is keeping a hold of their fur. This ability is only possessed by Perfect Barghests though. This makes them excellent spies. *'Umbra '(夜勤, Yakin; Latin for "Shadows", Japanese for "Night Shift'''): '''Barghests are able to meld with shadows of any kind, wether artificial or natural. They're also capable of instantly relocating themselves to other shadows in the distance of approximately five yards in any direction (Roughly 4,5 meters) without giving away their presence. Allowing them to easily orchestrate bloody ambushes. Behind the Scenes The Barghests are based upon both Hell Hounds and the well known tales of Ghost Dogs, from where I have borrowed the name. They were created for the purpose of fleshing out the Bestia-Types, read about the other currently known type here.﻿ Category:Diabolus